


The Killed Joke

by Cornholio4



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, End of the Joker, Oneshot, also on FanFiction, how?, without killing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: After recent family news, the Batman has finally decided that he can’t let the Joker terrorise anyone ever again. He had the ultimate risky plan to permanently take him out without compromising his principles.What is this plan and will it work?Oneshot.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/koriand’r
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	The Killed Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



Gotham City at night in the rain and driving to the gates of Arkham Asylum was the Batmobile being ridden by the infamous Gotham vigilante known as the Batman. A muscular large experienced man in a grey bodysuit with the black bat symbol, black helmet mask showing his eyes and mouth with the five o'clock shadow with bat ears at the top, black collared cape, black gloves, black boots and yellow utility belt.

He stopped at the door and was greeted by his long-time ally GCPD Commissioner James Gordon Sr who followed him inside with the receptionist and guards leading him to the interrogation room for the meeting that he requested with his long time foe the man known only as the Joker who had recently been recaptured.

All this was just too familiar to him, the journey to meeting with him and with the same ultimate goal in wanting to end the feud between them. The night which lead to the Joker carrying out his plan to try and give Commissioner Gordon his 'one bad day'. It always seemed that between them it would only end with one of them killing the other.

He however had a new plan which was risky and had to be carried out perfectly with no room for error, he had came up with it some time ago but it was one that he had reserved until he felt that he had no other choice. He had made up his mind to carry it out that week when he had news from his first son in all but blood Dick Grayson who was now going by Nightwing and leading his group the Titans. He even had a message from him just before he left for the Asylum.

"Bruce, this is crazy... You can't really think that this is going to work... Things could... No, they will go wrong and this is a risk that you can't afford to take..."

"I have this under control Dick, worry about yourself and Kory. She will need you more than I do..."

Dick's teammate and girlfriend Koriand'r better known as Starfire was now expecting their first child. Bruce got the news and new that he couldn't risk the Joker going after them. He had already claimed Jason and they never truly got him back after that and he had crippled Barbara for his sick scheme for her father.

He refuses to let the monster be able to hurt his family ever again...

He sat down at the table facing the grinning bleached skin and green haired madman who was the Joker, he had went through various looks and methods in all those long years they fought fighting eachother. He had been much different in their first encounter with him as the Joker; a frowning criminal mastermind who was more calculating and cold than he would later be.

People had been debating who he was before the night in Ace Chemicals when as the Red Hood, he had fought Batman and fell into the vat. A failed comedian, a man who needed help but society pushed him past the peak or an ordinary man who had one bad day. The most popular candidates in underground rumours for his real name had included Jack Napier, Arthur Fleck and Jerome Valeska. Any clue he had giving before to his real self or his past were suspect as many of his stories conflicted with eachother.

After a few minutes of silence the Joker spoke up "well Bats, are you not getting on with it? The Warden said that you wanted to talk and end things between us forever and so where is the big speech appealing to what humanity lies within me or that it doesn't have to end with death? Are you going to say that you will be asking the courts to give me the death penalty so I will be gone and you could live with her hands free of red since it wasn't them that done me in? Come on Batsy, what's your useless plan this time?"

"This will end tonight Joker, you will not endanger anyone ever again and I don't even have to break my principles to accomplish this. Here is what will happen; you are going to stay in your cell and subject to your treatment at Arkham. You will not manipulate any guards or prisoners; you won't ever escape nor do one of your schemes ever again. You will stop your reign of terror once and for all. If you don't comply then you will hate the consequences." Batman told him sternly and after a few seconds the Joker bursted out into one of his trademark laughs.

"Come on how Bats, please stick to your day job because as far as jokes go that was pretty awful. I have killed henchmen for bad jokes that were still better than that. What possible consequences could you possibly administer without killing that could get me to stop?" The Joker asked looking like he was merely humouring him.

"I had put together every bit of information that I had gathered on you and I finally found the answer I was looking for, the people had been debating about you for years. Your real name; at this time I don't even believe that you truly remember what your name was but i found it. You pull anything again then I will reveal it to the whole of Gotham." Batman told him which gave Joker paused to see if he was serious.

"It isn't just your horrible antics and schemes that are why Gotham are terrified of you Joker, it's what they don't know about you. The fact that hardly anyone knows who you were before you became the Joker. It makes you more terrifying and mysterious to the average person if they see this giggling maniac who zero morals and can barely identify you as human due to how little they know of you. You have survived pain beyond what other people has survived and you are helped with your chemically changed form and skills, but if people have a real name to put to you then... They will have less to identify you as a monster and more of a monstrous human who is still human. They would be able to research your name and the more people know about whom you then the less mysterious you have become..." Batman told him and the Joker's smile dropped as he went over his words.

"By that same token, the mystery of who I am is what you love about our battles, this mysterious bogeyman who lives in the shadows of Gotham targeting its criminals. Joker and Batman; two sides of the same coin with one who fighters for chaos and one for order. You know who the man is behind the cowl and it ruins the mystery and fun of you, you would never be able to think of me the same way again without thinking of the less than impressive man wearing the cowl. You don't heed my warning then not only will I reveal your secret to the world but I will personally visit you, unmask and tell you my name." Batman warned him as the Joker was open mouthed.

"You wouldn't risk it, you must have loved ones and I would be able to go after them... You are must be jesting... You can't possibly know or would do what you say that you are going to do..." The Joker spoke in panic and in denial but looked into his foe's face and saw the seriousness in it. The Joker dropped into his seat as Batman took his leave and went back to the Batmobile.

On the drive back to the Batcave, he called Alfred and Dick to them the news.

"What, you fooled the Joker? You actually made him think that you figured out who he used to be or that you would unmask yourself to him? I was sure that he would have called your bluff..."

Batman smiled as he replied that his socialite friends always did say that he had a tremendous poker face.

10 months had passed and to the shock of many, the Joker stayed in at Arkham a shocked and broken scared man. People were flabbergasted and word got out that the Joker had been like this ever since a visit from the Batman in Arkham. People spoke in terrified whispers about what could have happened in that visit...

The Joker's group fell apart and were too busy fighting amongst eachother to try and decide the new man in charge that they couldn't function well enough to fight their rival gangs or the Batman.

At Wayne Manor, Dick Grayson and his now wife Kory were visiting Bruce Wayne along with their recently born son Jacob. Bruce smiled as he held his grandson in his arms and hoped that he had made the world just a little bit safer for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some fanfic authors who are not so fond of Batman's killing rule and I admit that discussions I read annoy me when they bring up that Batman should have killed the Joker (my views besides being for Superheroes' no killing rule is that Batman probably would lose what little shaky support he has with the Gotham police and its citizens if the already technically unlawful vigilante started killing) but I respect people's opinions and I understand if they hate it when Bats prioritise bringing in the Joker alive than saving innocents or if he condemns out of the blue self-defence killings and I am not familiar with those moments but I understand not liking them if they did happen.
> 
> The Batsuit in here is the one from Batman: White Knight which I quite liked despite the flaws and it was a lot better than the premise makes it out to be. I love Batman's design in the comic, especially the high collared cape. I even got the McFarlane's Toys figure of the design. While i am talking about out of continuity Bat family miniseries that were better than they had any right to be due to the premise, I got Jacob's name from Nightwing: New Order.
> 
> I read and saw on YouTube the Joker's reaction to who Batman is from the first season finale of Harley Quinn which inspired a bit of this chapter.


End file.
